


Письма

by jaemoon_diviya



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemoon_diviya/pseuds/jaemoon_diviya
Summary: Небольшой сборничек по jaehyungparkian
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae





	Письма

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшой сборничек по jaehyungparkian

Джэхён говорит, что он похож на солнце. потому что согревает где-то там глубоко и под кожей, где другим нет места и да на самом деле пропускать туда никого не хочется, потому что повредят. и без того глаза потухшие, единственное, что хоть как-то горит, сигарета в руке.  
Джэхён говорит, что он похож на солнце, улыбается едва на "ты ошибаешься, вовсе нет", людям свойственно ошибаться, если бы не ошибался, может и не пришел бы к нему, если бы не через них, но для старшего это самая главная удача, больше чем для кого-нибудь выигрышный лотерейный билет.  
греть промерзшие пальцы под чужими рукавами становится привычкой.  
— если ты замёрз, пойдём домой, Джэ, ты слышишь, пошли.  
— нет, мне здесь хорошо, еще совсем не холодно, - собирание морских "пуговиц" становится очень увлекательным, как и поиск красивых ракушек.  
— если я - солнце, то ты луна? ты - ночь, а я день?  
— наверное, люди что-то там говорили про противоположности, да и луна - спутник это получается нам никогда не встретиться? так не честно, - Джэ хватается за чужие плечи, когда чувствует губы, где-то с укусами совсем осторожными.  
— как ребёнок, я у тебя уже есть. мы же встретились. ты у меня есть, а я у тебя есть не забивай голову.  
— вот уж нет, я просто радуюсь мелочам, когда с тобой это делать легче всего и вообще, когда ты рядом всё другое. я бы пропал уже давно без тебя, погас, если бы не твой свет.  
— кто бы говорил про ребёнка. ты зачем принес ко мне домой плюшевую лису? а енот? а эта мышка твоя?  
у тебя глаза совсем другие, не так как в первую встречу.  
— на тебя похожа эта лиса. енот был красивый, а мышь символ года, ты видел ее глазки?  
и на всё есть ответ похоже, потому что отступать не принято, кто бы и что не говорил.  
старший кладёт несколько ракушек, пуговиц и отшлифованных морем стёкол в карман, а остальными выкладывает что-то у костра.  
  
старшему всегда снится, что он падает вниз с высоты в пропасть, а удержать его некому, просто рядом никого нет.  
на рассвете поцелуями сонными по пальцам, едва касаясь, пока его не обнимают крепко, прося поспать ещё немного, еще даже солнце не поднялось.  
холод от пугающих ведений во снах убегает вдоль по позвоночнику и растворяется где-то в воздухе, пока дыхание приходит в норму.  
ничего не произойдёт пока даже среди непроглядной ночи, есть его свет, спасший, снявший пелену от когда-то разбитого мира в чужих глазах.

его солнце светит гораздо ярче того, что на небе, пока сердце согрето поцелуями по коже, жадными поцелуями до нехватки воздуха по губам.

***

Джэхён тихо босиком выходит из своей детской, уже как час ему было велено спать, но комната темная и совсем жуткая,когда тебе едва исполняется четыре, наверное, от того не спится. мальчика вновь уводят в комнату  
— мам, открой дверь, здесь страшно, мама.  
— пожалуйста перестань, я попросила тебя спать. уже поздно, свет для тебя я не оставлю, ты не спишь при свете, потому просто спи.  
мальчик сначала пытается лечь и заснуть, когда не получается, он подходит к окну и смотрит. спать не хочется и страшно совсем.  
он не знает сколько проходит времени, прежде чем засыпает сидя спиной к стене на своей кровати.  
ему 4, когда его впервые начинают мучить кошмары и он плохо спит.  
еще тогда он начал видеть, как поднимается по лестнице и под его ногами образуется пропасть, между ним и желаемым местом, куда он хочет придти, либо он к ней обязательно придёт, в конечном итоге обязательно сорвётся вниз.  
— Джэхён вставай, вставай говорю, дома никого нет.  
— мм, Чону, отстань. я хочу спать.  
— дома никого нет  
Джэ встаёт с кровати, тянется на носках и включает свет. дома и правда пусто. страшно, но нельзя начинать плакать, это нехорошо. родители придут позже, братья подерутся из-за кусочка торта, потому что хочется красивый цветочек у себя на тарелке обоим. а потом пойдут спать, после чая и этого самого тортика. Джэ подумает, что можно обнять лапу большой игрушки у кровати, чтобы не было страшно, так и уснёт.  
  
Ёнхён на другом конце города спустя несколько лет собирает большой замок из деталей лего, а потом идёт гулять с друзьями, на территории их участка, смотрит как кто-то прячет секрет в коробке из соседских детей через забор, глупости, наверное очередные стёклышки и что-нибудь еще, неровным почерком второклассника, как он сам, записка. играть становится совсовсем не интересно, после того, как он чувствует чужой страх в себе, буквально чужое сердцебиение где-то в области горла. даже пытается успокоить, пусть и не понимая, что происходит и почему он это чувствует. слышал от взрослых что-то про такое, но еще не понимает, потому оставляет своих гостей играть, а сам бежит к родителям, обещая быстро вернуться. приходится вытаскивать отца из-за стола и увести от гостей, чтобы поговорить наедине.  
— па, папочка, ты говорил, когда я вырасту, я научусь чувствовать человека, который будет меня очень любить. я уже достаточно взрослый? потому что я чувствую, этому человеку страшно, мальчик, понимает, что кто-то боится умереть, но ничего не говорит.  
— ты решил поговорить об этом? я думаю, тебе нужно еще немного стать старше, обычно в твоём возрасте проявление связи с предназначеным для тебя человеком редкий случай. ты обязательно его встретишь, подождём немного. беги играть, еще немного и вам придётся вернуться, потому что вы ничего не ели.  
— хорошо, просто я волнуюсь, это необычно немного страшно, надо привыкнуть.  
  
Джэхён гулял с братом, когда они решили пойти на место, где хранят заброшенные машины, они годятся только на утиль. Оба забираются достаточно высоко, когда старший оступается, успевая ухватиться руками. Чону пытается его вытащить, несмотря на все просьбы бросить, если что-то случится, тянуть брата за собой непростительно.  
внизу изогнутый острый кусок металла, если упасть, то насквозь.  
именно в тот день впервые проявилась связь между Каном и старшим ребёнком семьи Пак. Джэ буквально почувствовал, как кто пытался его успокоить, унять колотящееся сердце.  
  
спустя время, когда становится ещё старше Джэхён сильнее чувствует присутствие Ёнхёна, потому что, тот приходит уже во сне, Джэхён старается запомнить, при этом он кажется ему очень знакомым, будто они встречались в действительности.  
они начинают разговаривать друг с другом мысленно, правда, старший иногда что-то произносит в голос, мама даже спрашивала с кем он говорит, тот только прячет пальцы в рукава и отвечает, что ни с кем.  
двое узнают друг о друге совсем немного, хотя бы то, что находятся почти рядом, только на встречу никто не решается первым. Джэхён "диктует" свой номер телефона и просит написать ему, Ёнхён же решает позвонить. старший понимает, что можно абсолютно влюбиться в чей-то голос.  
Пак чувствует тепло чужих объятий перед сном, младший очень хочет его обнять, особенно каждый раз, когда того что-то заставляет переживать, но они всё ещё так и не виделись.  
во сне Джэхён очнулся привязанный к стулу. руки за спиной даже не пошевелиться, опять. каждый раз количество людей меняется меньше-больше, ни единого знакомого лица. он сплевывает кровь на пол, задаёт вопросы, ни одного ответа. затекшие руки уже онемели, каждый раз свой способ - избиение, ножевое, удушье, что-то вколотое шприцем. в этот раз Кан даст ему стёклышко, чтобы перерезать верёвки, пока старший будет умолять его бежать, как можно дальше, куда глаза глядят. Ёнхён уходит первым, но всё ещё ждёт просто на безопасном расстоянии. схватит за руку бежащего со склада старшего и уведет за собой переулками, обязательно живого. Пак проснётся от телефонного звонка.  
— ты в порядке? у меня запястья болят, а еще маленький порез на пальце.  
— да, я в порядке. слушай выйди на улицу, прости, что прошу об этом в два ночи.  
— сейчас, - Кан выходит на улицу, через пару минут на другом конце города раздаются залпы фейерверков. - я хочу тебя увидеть, уже несколько месяцев прошло, как я стал тебе писать и звонить, а в общей сложности лет 8, давай завтра?  
— значит давай завтра.  
  
о том, что они есть друг у друга, пока для всех маленькая тайна. не будет лишних вопросов и разговоров, они скажут обязательно, как только оба заходят. Ёнхён сам себе завидует, правда потому что у него есть Джэхён.  
Пак придёт к нему в тонком вязанном свитере оверсайз, цвета бургунди, а на Ёнхёне ярко-оранжевая футболка.  
— как солнце

— ты постоянно это говоришь.

***

— Джэ, выходи, не смешно. я пришел, выходи. я не буду говорить с тобой через дверь. ты опять укололся, пока создавал свою игрушку? открой дверь пожалуйста, знаешь же, я ее с петель сорву, если не найду ключи. и да я просил тебя всегда осторожнее, никогда не слушаешься, - Кан проходит в квартиру, щурится глядя на рабочий стол, старший опять делает зверушку ручной работы и видимо поранился, опять упаковка от пластыря лежит.  
он всё-таки находит ключи, отпирает дверь, поднимает старшего с кафеля, пока тот зажался калачиком на полу. кажется глаза у него совсем стеклянные, у его работ, гораздо живее. дверь заперлась из-за повернутого механизма на ручке, чисто случайно. Джэ тихо сгребают в объятия, пока тот не не начинает целовать запястья чужие и подушечки пальцев.  
когда впервые замечает, что игрушек в квартире слишком много, даже без раздаренных и проданных, Кан правда начинает беспокоиться, Джэ отвечает только тихим: "у меня же должен быть кто-нибудь, разве это плохо? хотеть, чтобы у тебя был кто-нибудь, а ещё с ними можно говорить, поэтому мне приходилось их делать". Пак знает на центиллион процентов, что у него есть прекрасный лисёнок.  
— Ёнхён? спасибо, спасибо тебе. - за младшего цепляются окаченневшими пальцами, а глаза всё те же стекляшки. младший сотрет губами солёную воду и поведет на балкон.  
— переставай, у тебя теперь я есть. ты просил, у тебя получилось. всё? теперь дышать можешь? пойдём уже, липучка, до заката 4 минуты. ты опять выбелил волосы, смотри как запутались.  
Пак осторожно обнимает Кана со спины, устраивая подбородок на плече. Ёнхён, поцелует, едва успев сказать, что поймал. Он всегда так делает.  
Небо загорается от заката, когда Джэхён смотрит то на Ёнхёна, то на то самое осеннее небо. Кан дарит Джэ рассветы и закаты, каждый раз, когда они видятся.  
— хён, ты пялишься, успеешь на меня посмотреть ещё.  
— до утра со мной останешься?

— когда было иначе.

***

— пойдём туда? там красиво, если хочешь я куплю напитки с собой и мы уйдём, а еще тебе пироженки ягодные.  
— тебе лишь бы глаза порадовать, хён, даже если ничего не купишь, что мало вероятно, ты даже так одежду не выбираешь как всё остальное.  
– ну что поделать. я странный, да? - Пак, ответа не дожидаясь, берет младшего за руку, пока это возможно.  
Кан не сидит на месте, разъездает по странам и городам, лишь иногда возвращаясь туда, где ждут - к Джэхёну. а у Джэхёна остаётся всего два дня до следующего отъезда.  
Джэхёну достаётся красивый браслет из этого путешествия, в прошлый раз была толстовка красивая, яркая, как сам Кан, подарена, потому что Джэ постоянно мёрзнет.  
они сидят в городском парке у озера после купленного кофе. Кан заставляет устроиться на своем плече, пока читает свои собственные заметки о путешествиях из блокнота, показывает фотографии на страницах.  
оставшиеся два дня Джэхён почти не отходит и берет два выходных на работе. засыпает рядом, а то и вовсе у кровати и держит за руку, на случай, если плохой сон.  
  
– спасибо, что ты есть у меня  
– не я тому причина, так получилось, может нас друг у друга и не было бы вовсе, если бы не обстоятельства или случайность. так ты придешь меня проводить? - Кан смотрит на растворяющиеся "фоны" из такси, наспех проверяет не забыл ли чего, пока говорит со старшим.  
– я уже в аэропорту  
  
Ёнхён обнимает Джэ со спины внезапно и совсем крепко, что старший даже немного поддаётся вперёд. Кан каждый раз спрашивает будет ли его и в этот раз ждать, в ответ Джэхён едва касается губами чужих, за что поругают, потому что не хорошо на людях.  
как только младший пройдёт к посадке на самолёт, Джэхён покинет аэропорт и закурит.


End file.
